Come Back to Me
by Lovely Helena
Summary: This is a 3 part story about Tate, Violet, and a baby girl.
1. Part 1

_**This was going to be a long one shot, but I have decided to split it into 2 parts. Here is part 1!**_

_RATING: M_

_This is a new Violate one shot about Violet and Tate having a baby. Here are a few notes to keep in mind when reading the story:_

_Tate told Violet about the ghosts a few weeks after they met._

_Violet never tried to kill herself_

_Tate is not the Rubber Man_

_Violet got pregnant by Tate (when she was 15)_

_There is no such thing as an "anti-Christ" baby in this story._

_The ghosts scared the Harmon family out of the house the day after Violet found out she was pregnant, and she never got to tell Tate. _

_I think that's it. And now the story…_

Violet's knuckles were white from how tightly she was holding onto the car steering wheel. She knew she had to get out of the car eventually, but she was nervous. It had been six years since she had stepped foot in the Murder House. It had been six years since anyone had lived in the house because no one would buy it after they heard about the ghosts that scared away Violet's family. It had been six years since Violet had seen Tate. She was more than nervous to see him and tell him what she had been waiting six years to tell him.

What she had to tell him was the only reason that she was currently sitting in the driveway in front of the Murder House. Her family had left so suddenly that she had never gotten the chance to tell Tate that she was pregnant. She had only known for a day before the ghosts seemed to go crazy and terrorize her family. She still wondered to this day what made them react in such a way, when they normally left her family alone.

Violet thought about returning to the house everyday for the past six years, but she could never work up the courage. How was she supposed to face Tate when she had abandoned him? She could only think of how angry he was with her. He probably hated her for leaving him, but she didn't have a choice. She was only 15 at the time and had to leave with her parents.

She finally worked up the courage to go to the house when her daughter asked her the other day who her father was. Violet was so taken aback by the question. Her precious little five year old, almost six, had never once mentioned her father. Violet didn't have an answer for her daughter. How could she tell her that her father was a ghost? A boy that would be forever young, forever 17. Her daughter had begged until Violet made a promise to tell her, but she knew that she needed to see Tate first. She had to tell him.

Violet took a deep breath and released her choke hold on the steering wheel before opening the car door and stepping out on the property of the house. She looked up at the looming mansion in front of her. The house looked exactly the same as when she first moved in, and she wondered if the ghosts would still look the same, if Tate would still look exactly the same. Violet made her way to the large wooden front door and turned the knob, finding that the door was unlocked. She made her way inside and stood in the large foyer, staring around into the dark hallways.

She could feel the spirits' energy flowing through the house. After Tate had told her about the spirits, she could always feel them around her. She took another deep breath and moved up the staircase, walking to her old room without even thinking. She felt like that would be the best place to find Tate. She instantly felt at home in her old room. So many things had happened in this room. She had changed so much here. She smiled as her eyes scanned the room, mentally adding in her old furniture. This was where she first met Tate. This would always be a little piece of home.

Violet couldn't hide the smile that brightened her face when she mentally relived her favorite memory of Tate.

_**Flashback**_

Violet loved how Tate's body felt, resting on top of hers. She knew that this was the perfect night. They were lying on the beach, surrounded only by a bonfire and the crashing ocean waves.

She had her hands around the back of his neck as her lips pushed and pulled against his. She moaned as his lips sucked on her bottom lip. One of her hands ran down his side, over his hip bone, and cupped the bulge in his jeans.

"I want to…" She whispered against Tate's lips as her hand gently kneaded his arousal. Tate moaned and moved his hips against her hand.

He looked in Violet's eyes, searching for any hint of doubt. "Are you sure?"

Violet nodded her head before pulling Tate's lips back to hers, not giving him time to respond or reject her. She moved her hand from his pants to slip under his sweater, running her palm across his flat stomach. Her other hand moved to lift his sweater off, breaking their kiss for a second when the fabric went over his head. She pulled his lips back to hers as her fingers floated over his skin.

Tate moaned against Violet's lips as she explored his naked torso with her hands. His hands were dug into the sand, supporting his weight above her. He opened his eyes to see that Violet's were closed and her eyelids fluttered every time his teeth nipped at her lips. He smiled into the kiss, thinking that there was no where else he would rather spend his only night of freedom then right here with the girl he loved.

Tate leaned back so that he was kneeling and pulled Violet up with him. She kneeled in front of him, smiling and blushing. He smiled back and moved his hands to her shoulders, pushing off her sweater. Violet ran her fingers along the lower part of his stomach, faintly following the line of hair that disappeared into his jeans.

"You okay?" Tate asked, always thinking about Violet before himself. Violet nodded and smiled reassuringly. Tate nodded his head slightly before moving his hands to Violet's hips. His thumbs dipped under the hem of her shirt, tracing circles along her hips bones. His hands slipped further under her shirt, pulling it up as they moved up her sides. Violet gasped as Tate's hands skimmed past the sides of her breasts. She lifted her arms so that he could take her shirt off before blushing bright red.

Tate's eyes roamed over Violet's body. "Vi… You are so beautiful."

Violet shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm broken." She tried to cover the scars that ran along both of her arms, but Tate stopped her and pulled her arms in between them. His fingers ran over the old and new scars.

"Every cut has a story, right?" Tate asked, and Violet nodded. She gasped when his lips pressed onto one of her scars. "What's this story?" He mumbled against her skin.

Violet could feel her mind started to get foggy. No one had ever seen or touched her scars the way Tate was now. He was only kissing her arm, but there was something so passionate about it that it was making Violet forget everything but him. "Umm… I think that was from the first day I met you."

Tate leaned back and looked in Violet's eyes. "Why did you cut yourself that day?"

"I… Um. I was scared."

"Of me?" Tate asked in a sadden tone. His biggest fear was that he would scare Violet away.

Violet shook her head. "Not exactly. I was afraid because I had never felt so drawn to someone before. I've always been on my own, but now I can't see myself without you next to me."

Tate smiled and pulled Violet's lips to his. Violet wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his bare chest against hers. She moaned as Tate's hands moved up her sides again before brushing his fingers against the sides of her bra. His hands moved to her back, unclasping the garment and letting it fall down her shoulders. His hands moved to her front, right under her breasts. As his lips pushed and pulled against Violet's lips, his hands began to knead her breasts. They were the perfect size, fitting into his palms.

Violet moaned against Tate's lips as his hands caused shock waves to pulse through her body. Every sensation was new to her. She was so used to feeling only pain, but now she could only feel pleasure and happiness. She had never felt happier than she did wrapped in Tate's embrace.

Tate's lips moved away from Violet's, moving down her cheek to the soft skin of her neck. His kisses left pink marks across Violet's pale skin. Violet ran her hands along his back as his kisses continued to move farther down her body. She gasped as his mouth covered one of her nipples. Her fingers tangled in his blonde curls, causing him to moan when she tugged. Every time Violet tugged on his hair, Tate's mouth would tug on her nipple.

"Tate…" Violet whispered his name. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling his face up to hers. "I need you."

"Vi… I don't want to rush you." Tate shook his head. His hands rested against Violet's hips.

"I'm ready. I promise." Violet cupped Tate's cheek in her hand. "Please, Tate." She whimpered, watching as Tate's eyes darkened from the sound of her voice. Tate pulled Violet's hips against his, and she gasped as his arousal pressed into her. His fingers dipped into the top of her leggings before pushing them down her legs, stopping at her knees. Violet's hands mirrored Tate's, undoing his jeans and pushing them down to his knees. Tate held onto Violet's hips as he pushed her down gently so that she was lying on the blanket that covered the cold sand.

Tate pulled Violet's leggings off of her legs and rid himself of his jeans before hovering over her. His lips ghosted across her cheek, neck, chest, and down her stomach. Violet shivered from the tingle of his lips against her skin. Tate's hands ran up her legs, hooking into the band of her underwear and slowly pulling them down her legs. Violet blushed as Tate's eyes roamed over her naked form.

"How are you so perfect?" He whispered and his hands moved to her thighs, parting them so that he could rest his body in between. Violet moaned as Tate's weight pushed against her core. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip. Her hands trailed down his smooth chest and stomach to the top of his boxers, slipping one hand inside and taking hold of his hard length.

Tate groaned into the kiss. One of his hands moved to help Violet rid him of his boxers. Violet gasped and squeezed Tate's length when one of his fingers ran along her wet folds.

"Fuck, Violet." Tate couldn't believe how wet she was. He took his hand away from her and pulled her hand away from him. His lips pushed roughly against hers as he pushed into her slowly. Violet whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling of him stretching her for the first time. Her nails scratched Tate's back, and Tate groaned, praying that he could hold out. Violet felt so amazing wrapped around him.

_**End flashback**_

Violet was pulled from her memories when she heard the floor boards creak behind her. She spun around, looking at the empty space behind her. She thought at first that she had imagined the noise, but then she remembered that she was in a house full of ghosts.

"Tate?" Violet asked into the emptiness. "Is that you?"

Violet gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when Tate suddenly appeared in front of her. He looked exactly the same as the day she last saw him. His curly blonde hair hung in his eyes. He had on a green striped sweater, jeans, and purple converse. Violet smiled at him, hoping that it would ease any tension between them.

Tate didn't return the smile because he was too busy staring at the woman in front of him. He had imagined this moment every day for the past six years. He had imagined how she would look, sound, and move. His imagination couldn't compare to the person standing in his old room, her old room.

"Violet…" Tate whispered her name. She looked so different from the girl that he used to know. She was taller but still a lot shorter than him. She was no longer the tiny, skinny girl that he used to hold in his arms. She had womanly curves. Her hips and breasts made her waist appear to still be tiny. Her hair was darker and her eyes were greener, more hazel now. "Violet." He spoke in a normal tone now.

Violet nodded her head and took a step closer to Tate, watching as he took an equal step backward. "Yea, Tate… It's me." Tate shook his head and continued to move backward as Violet inched closer. Soon he was cornered against the wall, still shaking his head.

"No. This can't be real." Tate murmured and placed his hands over his eyes. "Stop it. Get out of my head."

"I'm not in your head." Violet lifted her hands to Tate's, gently pulling them away from his eyes so that she could look into them. "I'm right here, Tate."

Tate stared into Violet's eyes, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He felt his emotions go from confused to angry within a second. He pushed her arms away and moved away from her. "Why are you here?"

Violet was taken aback by Tate's sudden burst of anger. She got nervous and started to stutter. "I… I just… I need to tell you something."

"Yea. There seems to be a lot that you need to explain. How about you start with the reason why you left me without even a goodbye?" Tate's words were furious.

"Tate… Please calm down."

"Calm down!" Tate yelled. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down! I loved you, and you left me."

Violet felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice…"

"Yes, you did. You could've stayed here with me. You could've died to spend forever with me."

Violet shook her head. "It wasn't just my life that I had to think about!"

Tate opened his mouth to retort but stopped when his mind processed Violet's words. "What?"

Violet's eyes grew wide. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you… Fuck, I wasn't even going to, but she begged me to tell her who you were."

"Who is she, Violet?"

Violet took a deep breath. "She is Julia. She is your daughter."

Tate laughed and shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Believe me, I thought so too. But she's real, and she's yours. I was only with you."

Tate took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. "I'm a father…" The words felt weird to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Everything was just so crazy, with the move and just finding out. I couldn't come back here…"

"But you're here now?"

Violet nodded her head. "Julia asked me the other day who her father was. She is such a curious little girl, always asking questions, and she wouldn't let me avoid this one. She wants to know who her father is."

Tate was silent for a long time, pacing back and forth across the room. Violet waited in silence, watching him with her eyes. She was wondering if this had been a bad idea.

Tate stopped and turned to face Violet. "Can I meet her?"

Violet was shocked by his question. "Um… Yea, I mean of course. She would love that."

Tate nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow?"

Violet smiled. "Yea, tomorrow. We'll be here." She gave Tate one last look before walking towards the bedroom door. She stopped when he called out to her.

"Violet?" Violet turned around. "Why did you name her Julia?"

She smiled. "Because it means forever young, like you."


	2. Part 2

_**Here is Part 2, and yes there is going to be a Part 3. I want to send the biggest thank you the lovely Jessica for helping me with this part and part 3. You are lovely! :)**_

"Mommy… This house is scary."

Violet chuckled and turned around to look into the back seat of her car at her daughter. Julia had a look on her face that made Violet smile. "Baby girl, don't you know that I will protect you from anything?"

Julia smiled a toothy smile. "I know, mommy. Is this where daddy lives?"

Violet nodded. "This is it. I used to live here once too. It's not that scary."

"Promise?"

"Always."

Violet turned back around, turned the car off, and got out of the car. She opened the back door and started to unbuckle Julia from her car seat. Julia jumped into Violet's arms, and Violet spun her around in a circle, making the little girl laugh. Violet set her daughter down on her feet so that she could close up the car. She was shutting the door with her back turned away from the house when Julia asked her a question.

"Mommy? Who is that man?" Julia's voice sounded confused.

Violet turned around and saw Tate standing just outside the front door. He was staring at her and then his eyes moved to Julia. A smile spread across his face as he stared at her. Julia moved backward until she was wrapped around Violet's leg.

Violet bent down and picked Julia up in her arms. "That, baby girl, is your daddy."

Julia turned her face back to Tate. He smiled at her again, and this time she smiled back. "Is he nice?"

"He is the nicest person I've ever met, and he already loves you."

Julia looked at Violet in shock. "But he doesn't know me."

"I don't have to." Julia and Violet turned to see that Tate was in front of them. "I'm your dad, and it's my job to love you all of the time, no matter what."

"Hi." Julia squeaked. "I'm Julia." She held out her hand to Tate like a grown up meeting a new person.

Tate chuckled and took her tiny hand within his, shaking it gently. "It's nice to me you, Julia. I'm Tate."

Julia smiled and sounded out Tate's name slowly before spelling it. "T-A-T-E. Tate."

Tate smiled brightly. "You're a very smart little girl."

"Mommy says I get it from her." Julia smiled and kissed Violet on the cheek. Violet smiled and hugged Julia, kissing her on the cheek.

Tate watched as the two girls interacted in front of him. He had loved Violet with all of his heart for so long, and he thought that she would have his whole heart forever. He had no idea that some small, blonde hair, brown eyed little girl would take half of his heart. He had told the truth to Julia. He loved her as soon as Violet told him about her, and everything clicked when he saw Violet lift her out of the car. Her laugh made his heart melt, and he knew that he would do anything for her.

Tate thought that his world was complete, but every feeling that was running through his body intensified when Julia looked at him, extended her arms out to him, and said…

"Daddy, will you hold me?"

Tate nodded and took the little girl into his arms. Julia wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Tate's mind stopped working for a moment. All he could think was that he was holding his baby in his arms. He held her close and smiled.

Violet covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled up in her eyes. She had been afraid for so long that Tate would hate her for leaving and would not accept Julia into his world, but here they were. Tate had her wrapped in his arms, and the sight brought Violet to tears. Everything felt complete for the first time in a long time. Tate's gaze connected with hers, and he smiled at her. Violet felt her heart swell.

…

Violet, Tate, and Julia spent the entire day together. Julia asked Tate hundreds of questions, and he answered every single one. Tate was baffled when she asked him one question.

"Does mommy know that you're a ghost?" Julia asked calmly.

Both Tate and Violet stared at the little girl in shock. "Julia, how do you know that?" Violet asked.

Julia smiled. "That nice lady told me." She turned around and pointed at Nora, who was standing by the doorway. Tate and Violet had not even noticed her presence.

"Nora…" Tate said in a warning tone.

Nora held up her hands. "I just wanted to say hello. She is such a beautiful little girl." Nora moved next to Julia and bent down to her level. "You would love the two little girls that live here. They have the best tea parties."

Julia smiled brightly. "Mommy, can I go play with them? Please?"

Violet looked at Julia then at Tate. Tate took her hand in his. "She will be safe with Nora. She always kept me safe." Violet looked up at Nora.

Nora smiled. "I promise, Violet. Nothing will happen to this sweet child."

Violet nodded her head. "Okay, okay. Go have fun." Violet kissed Julia on the forehead.

"Yay!" Julia jumped up from the ground and took Nora's hand, walking out of the room with her.

"She is so beautiful, Violet." Tate said as he watched Julia walk out of the room. He turned to look at Violet. "Just like her mother."

Violet blushed. "She loves you. I can tell."

"I love her too. I thought that you would be the only person that I would ever love at first sight."

Violet's eyes grew wide at Tate's words.

"What?" He asked when he saw her expression.

"You just said that you love me."

"Of course I love you. I've always loved you. Didn't you know that?"

"You just never said it before…"

Tate moved closer to Violet and placed one of his hands on the back of her neck. "I love you, Violet so much more than you could ever know." His lips were so close to hers.

"I love you, too." Violet breathed out the words before pushing her lips against Tate's. The kiss was like a wild fire, spreading passion through both of their bodies. They moaned loudly as they pulled each other close so that their bodies were pressed together. Violet's fingers tangled in Tate's hair, and Tate's hands held on tightly to Violet's hips.

Violet pulled away when she needed to breathe. Her breaths were heavy. Tate moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at her pale skin. "Tate…" Violet moaned. Tate moaned in reply as his lips began to move lower over Violet's collarbone. "Tate, stop. Stop." Violet pushed against his shoulders gently so that he would lift his head up.

"What's wrong?"

"Julia is downstairs. What if she comes back up here and sees us?"

Tate shook his head. "Nora and the girls will keep her busy for a while. Come on, Vi. It's been so long… I need you."

Violet felt her stomach flip when Tate begged her. She hadn't realized how much she needed him until her lips touched his. It had been too long. "Okay, okay, but let's at least go upstairs so we aren't doing this in the living room."

Tate smiled and picked Violet up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs and into their old room. He set her down on her feet before moving to the door. "I'll be right back."

Violet nodded and waited. Tate came back with a big blanket and spread it across the floor before throwing pillows down on top of it.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Violet asked.

"Little secret about this house, the ghosts can make things appear, like clothes and such."

"Cool." That was the only word that Violet could get out before Tate's lips were against hers again. The kiss was urgent because both of them knew that they only had so much time before Julia came looking for them. In a matter of minutes they were both naked and lying on the blanket. Tate was hovering over Violet, ghosting kisses along her skin.

"I've missed you so much." Violet whispered as her hands ran over Tate's shoulders and chest.

"God, Vi… I've missed you too. This still feels like a dream."

"If it is, then I don't ever want to wake up." Violet pulled Tate's lips back to hers. Tate couldn't get her words out of his head. What if they didn't have to wake up from this paradise? What if it could always be like this?

Tate was pulled from his thoughts as Violet's hand wrapped around his hard length and pulled him towards her wet folds. "Please, Tate…" Violet whimpered.

Tate looked into Violet's eyes. "I'd do anything for you." He whispered as he pushed into her. Violet arched into him, moaning loudly.

"Tate!" She called out as he filled her. Tate groaned as her tight walls stretched around him. His imagination could never compare to this.

Violet held onto his shoulders as his thrusts sent shock waves through her body. "Oh, yes…" She moaned. "That… Oh. That feels so good."

Tate smiled, knowing that he was doing something right as Violet's thighs started to quiver around his waist.

"Tate?" Violet's voice was starting to shake.

"Mm… Yes?" Tate could feel his release building as his thrusts got quicker.

"What are you thinking about?"

Violet's question made Tate stop his movements, and Violet whimpered. "What?"

Violet moved her hips against his. "Like I just… Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in your mind."

Tate laughed and rested his head against Violet's shoulder. "God, Vi… Do you really have no idea what you do to me?"

Violet shook her head, smiling because Tate was playing along. Tate pressed a kiss on Violet's neck before thrusting into her slowly and whispering in her ear. "You drive me crazy." His thrusts got deeper and deeper after every phrase. "You make me want to be a better person." Violet moaned. "When we are like this, with me buried inside you, it feels like everything is… paradise."

Violet started shaking as her climax was getting closer. "Tate… I'm so close."

"I love you so much." Tate whispered as he pressed kisses under Violet's ear, still pushing deeply into her. Violet cried out and held tightly onto Tate as her orgasm shook through her body. Tate groaned as Violet's climax brought him to his. He held himself above her for as long as he could, letting her hold onto him as tremors of pleasure moved through her. His arms gave out after a minute and he lay down beside her, pulling her close to him.

Violet rested her forehead against Tate's shoulder. "Oh… So that's what I've been missing all these years…"

Tate chuckled. "Well I personally think that you've gotten so much better with age."

Violet gasped and playfully hit Tate in the arm. Tate laughed before pulling Violet's lips to his.

"This is perfect." Violet whispered against his lips. "I never thought that we would be together again."

"I knew we would be. I thought about it every day. I thought about you walking through the front door and back into my arms. I just never imagined you would have a little girl with you. What a great surprise."

Violet smiled and cuddled up in Tate's arms. Tate held her, thinking that this couldn't get any better. His thoughts from earlier came back into his mind.

"Vi… What if it could always be like this? You, me, and Julia as a family?"

"That would be nice." Violet mumbled.

Tate leaned up into a sitting position, pulling Violet up with him. "I'm serious, Violet. We could have it all. Forever. We could be a family. We could be happy."

Violet's brows knitted together as she thought about what Tate was asking. "Wait… Are you asking me to kill myself and Julia?"

Tate looked into Violet's eyes, silently answering her question.

"Tate… I…"


	3. Part 3

_**Here is the final part of Come Back to Me. Thanks for reading!**_

Violet didn't get to finish her sentence because a loud crash from downstairs interrupted her words. She and Tate got worried looks on their faces, threw on their clothes, and ran downstairs.

"Julia?" Violet screamed as she was running down the stairs. She rounded the corner and saw Julia standing next to Nora by the basement door. Violet ran up to her daughter and wrapped her tightly in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Julia giggled. "Yes, mommy, but you're squeezing too tight."

Violet smiled and released her grip. She picked Julia up in her arms and looked at Nora. "What was that loud noise?"

Nora chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, the twins broke something again. Nothing to worry about. They do that constantly."

Tate was now standing behind Violet. He rested his hand on the small of her back, and his fingers gently thumped against her backbone.

"You three make such a beautiful family." Nora smiled. "I do hope you decide to stay here." Nora nodded her head before walking through the basement door.

Julia turned her head toward Violet. "Mommy, could we really stay here? I love it here."

Violet took a deep breath and pursed her lips together. "How about I make you a picnic in the kitchen so that mommy and daddy can talk about that, okay?"

"Yea! I'm hungry!" Julia clapped her hands together. Violet smiled and carried her into the kitchen, setting her down on the floor and pulling out the food that she had packed in her bag. Once Julia was eating, Violet and Tate walked outside into the backyard, standing by the window so that Violet could keep an eye on Julia.

"She wants to be here, Vi. And you can't tell me that you don't want to be with me. Not after what just happened upstairs." Tate took Violet's hand in his.

Violet pulled her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I could choose, I would spend forever with you, doing _that _everyday, but I can't think of only myself anymore."

Tate pointed to the window. "She's happy here!"

"She has been here for a day. What about when she has been here for 15 years, and is an adult stuck in a child's body?"

Tate shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. She would always be just a happy, little girl."

Violet shook her head and felt a tear roll down her cheek before looking at Julia through the window. Julia was playing with her food and laughing. "I can't do that to my sweet little girl. I can't kill her, Tate. I just…. Can't."

Tate turned to watch Julia. She was such a happy child. Tate wanted to spend forever with her and Violet.

"Could you kill her? Could you watch as the life drained out of those big brown eyes?" Violet's voice shook.

Tate thought about the question as he watched Julia laugh at her food. He finally shook his head. "No. I couldn't do that, not to her."

Violet turned away from the window and took a few steps away. "Well that's it then. This, today, is all we can ever have."

"What? No!" Tate walked over to Violet and took her arms in his hands. "You can't come back into my life and give me so much happiness and then take it away."

Violet was crying now, not trying to hide her tears. "What am I supposed to do?"

Tate pulled Violet close to him and held her as the sobs wracked through her small frame. He was trying his best to hold in his tears. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

"I want to be with you, Tate." Violet mumbled against his chest. "I just… I can't leave Julia."

"Mommy?" Julia called from the doorway. "I'm tired."

Tate let go of Violet so that they could walk over to Julia. Violet picked her up in her arms, cradling Julia's head against her shoulder. Julia closed her eyes as soon as she was in her mother's arms. "We should probably go back to our place so that she can go to bed."

Tate's eyes saddened at the thought of them leaving, but he had no where for Julia to sleep. "Yea, okay. Will you come back tomorrow?"

Violet nodded and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on Tate's lips. "Tomorrow."

…

Violet sat down on her desk chair and took a deep breath. Getting Julia settled in bed was always a chore, and Violet was just happy to be able to sit down. She looked around the apartment and made a mental note to find time to clean. She checked the messages on her phone and her email. Her parents always called about 10 times a day to see what she was doing. They meant well, but they still hadn't accepted the fact that she was an adult. She had been an adult for a long time.

The last email caught her eye. She opened it and read over it before gasping loudly. "This can't be happening."

…

Violet and Julia were at the Murder House bright and early the next morning. Tate had been waiting by the front door for hours.

Julia ran into Tate's arms as soon as Violet let her out of the car. "Daddy! You won't believe what mommy is going to do."

Tate laughed at how excited Julia was. "Oh?" He looked up at Violet. She had a bright smile on her face. "What are you going to do?"

"Well it's more like what have I done…" Violet teased. Tate looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "As of today, I now own this house."

Tate's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Let's go inside, and I will explain everything."

Violet told Tate that she had written a novel while she was taking classes and taking care of Julia. She had sent it to a publisher about a year ago, and they had decided to publish it. She got an email last night saying that the book was going to be sold in stores around the country and that she would be making a lot of money soon. Violet had gotten her first cut deposited in her bank account this morning, and she had gone straight to the realtor, making an offer on the house that the woman couldn't refuse since it had been on the market for so long.

"And here we are. The movers are coming tomorrow to move in all of our stuff."

A bright smile broke across Tate's face as he pulled Violet's lips to his.

"Ew, gross!" Julia cried and placed her hands over her eyes and giggled.

Tate and Violet broke apart, laughing.

…

Violet and Julia had been living in the house for almost a week. Julia was happier than ever. She loved meeting all of the spirits in the house, and she loved spending time with Nora and the girls. Violet was happy too. She always had a smile on her face whenever she was around Tate. It was paradise.

Violet hung up the phone and sighed as Tate's arms wrapped around her middle. His lips moved gently against the back of her neck. "Who was that?" He murmured against Violet's skin.

"A nanny." Violet turned around in Tate's embrace.

"A nanny?"

Violet nodded as her fingers tangled in Tate's hair. "Well I'm going to need someone that can take Julia to places outside of the house if I won't be able to leave."

"Really?" Tate asked in disbelief. "But I thought…"

"Shh…" Violet placed a finger against Tate's lips. "I want Julia to grow up, get married, have kids, and be happy. But I've already grown up. I have a beautiful daughter, and I have you. I'm happy, and I want to stay here with you. For always."

Tate pressed his lips against Violet's finger that still covered his lips. Violet smiled and replaced her finger with her lips, pulling Tate close to her. Tate's hands moved up Violet's back until they were resting against her sides, near the edges of her breasts.

"Are you sure about this?" Tate whispered against Violet's lips.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I'm also sure that I'm going to explode if you don't make love to me soon." Violet smirked and winked at Tate.

"Well we wouldn't want you to explode." Tate winked back and picked Violet up in his arms, making her squeal and laugh.

…

6 YEARS LATER – Julia is 12.

"It's bullshit that you can't come to the play!" Julia yelled and stomped her foot.

"Don't talk to your mother that way! You know that we would be there if we could." Tate scolded Julia.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She mumbled under her breath as she turned and walked out of the living room.

"Julia!" Violet called out after her and moved to follow her. Tate's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let her cool down, Vi. This is hard for her."

Violet turned toward Tate. "Well it's hard for me too! It's hard for me to see her so upset and know that I'm the reason why. I never thought that this would be so hard…"

Tate wrapped his arms around Violet. "It's going to be okay. Do you remember being that age? It was hell for me, and I had parents that could leave the house. Just give her time."

Violet looked up at Tate and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Tate chuckled and leaned forward, taking her bottom lip between his and pulling on it with his teeth. Violet giggled and pushed her lips harder against Tate's. She wanted to lose herself in his arms, but she knew that she needed to make sure that Julia was okay.

"I need to go be a mom." Violet whispered against Tate's lips. Tate groaned.

"Being parents is a tough gig." Tate kissed Violet once more before letting her go.

…

4 YEARS LATER – Julia is 16.

"Absolutely not! No. No!" Violet shook her head and looked at Julia as if she was crazy. "Are you insane? That boy is nothing but trouble!"

Julia laughed angrily. "Like you can talk! Have you met dad? Oh please, you think that I have no idea what he's done in the past."

Violet gaped, at a loss for words. "That… That is completely different!"

"You are such a hypocrite!" Julia screamed.

"No, I'm your mother, and I only want what's best for you. And that boy is not it."

Julia smirked. "And how are you going to stop me?" She opened the front door and slammed it behind her. Violet moved to follow her but was stopped by arms wrapping around her waist.

"Let me go. I'm going to kill that ungrateful child!" Violet yelled and tried to squirm out of Tate's grasp.

"Like mother like daughter." Tate kidded.

"Excuse me?" Violet asked angrily.

Tate laughed. "Calm down, momma. She is a strong girl. She'll be okay."

Violet shook her head. "How can she like a boy like that?"

"You liked me." Tate whispered against Violet's ear, causing her eyelids to flutter from the sound of his low voice.

"That… That was completely different." Violet stammered.

"Oh, was it?" Tate murmured. "I distinctly remember trying to scare the shit out of you on multiple occasions just to get a rise out of you. I also remember having my way with you on the beach the night of our first date. Do you remember that night?" Tate's hands were moving over Violet's clothes, pressing against points on her body that he knew drove her crazy.

"Mmm… Fondly." Violet moaned, having completely forgotten about being upset with Julia.

"Want to relive it? We have a few hours alone."

Violet nodded and turned around in Tate's embrace. "I'm loving this idea."

…

2 YEARS LATER

"I'm going to miss you so much." Julia wrapped her arms tightly around Violet. Violet hugged her daughter tightly, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I knew this was going to happen, but you grew up too fast." Violet hugged tighter.

"I love you, mommy." Julia whispered.

"I love you too, baby girl. And I'll always be here. Always."

Julia pulled back and nodded, smiling with tears in her eyes. She turned to look at Tate.

"My little girl is going to college." Tate smiled.

Julia laughed. "Little? I'm technically a year old than you now." She joked. Tate laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm still bigger than you, little one."

"I love you, daddy." Julia murmured against Tate's chest. He hugged her tighter.

"I love you, too."

Julia pulled away and smiled at her parents before walking to the car.

"Be safe!" Tate called out.

"Call us when you get there! And email us pictures and videos! Love you!" Violet called out and waved when Julia drove away.

Tate wrapped an arm around Violet's shoulders, and she rested her head against his chest.

"You doing okay?" Tate asked.

Violet nodded. "I'll be okay. This is what I wanted for her."

"Me too."

…

7 YEARS LATER

"He's so cute!" Violet cooed over the picture on the computer screen. She and Tate were sitting by the computer looking at pictures and videos that Julia had sent them of their grandson, Oliver.

"He's perfect." Tate smiled.

Violet turned in her chair to face Tate. "I'm so happy that Julia has such an amazing life."

"Me too." Tate leaned forward and pressed his lips to Violet's. "So did you make the right decision all those years ago when you decided to stay with me?"

"No regrets." Violet smiled.

"Good." Tate kissed Violet again, pulling her into his lap. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**End**_


End file.
